Bullied Online(Transcript)
Blake, Brad and Zoe went to school and then their phones started ringing. It was a hate message on the school's website aimed at their official choir. The siblings looked confused as they didn't know what's going on. Blake: Guys, what's going on? Zoe: I dunno, who must be under this account? Brad: Let's meet up with the guys. The siblings met up with their choir mates along with the school's official theater club in the choir classroom. Zoe: Kandace, Raphael, what are you doing here? Raphael: Zoe, we are having a meeting because someone has been saying bad stuff about us. Both the choir and the theater club, so Jenny and Reece arranged a meeting here. Oh and I've got to introduce you to someone. Get your brothers, George and Troy in too. George: Who is he introducing us to? Zoe: I dunno. Raphael brought some friends from the theater club in. Raphael: Guys, this is my older sister, Sheryl, she is a senior in Year 10. Sheryl: Hi. You must be the Thomson siblings, Blake, Brad and Zoe. You are all part of the choir club right? Blake: Yeah. My brother, Brad has cystic fibrosis and Zoe has powers. Zoe: Look. Zoe used her telekinetic powers to get a book from the book shelf. Zoe: See? Sheryl: Wow, that was so impressive. Raphael: You may know Aidan and Yuto, they're in your class. Aidan: Hi Zoe. Zoe: Hi Aidan, you alright? Aidan: What? George: Please tell me he's not British like us. Raphael: He is from America. Aidan: Are you Chinese? Brad: Half Chinese. Aidan: Oh. Yuto: I'm Yuto, I'm from Canada. I'm half Japanese. Thomsons: Oh. George: Okay. Then Reece and Jenny came, everyone sat in their seats. That's when Reece started speaking. Reece: Alright everyone, the reason why we are meeting now and not in the afternoon is that someone has been putting hate comments about us in the school website. Jenny: Here are all of the examples of these hate comments. Someone must be under the name, MeanGirl06. Kandace: MeanGirl06, who must that be? Zoe: I dunno. Reece: So all of the theater and choir students here must all work together, to find out who is under this account or no afternoon meetings. Reece and Jenny went up to George, Troy, Blake, Brad, Zoe, Kandace, Raphael, Sheryl, Aidan and Yuto. Jenny: Guys. Zoe: You must be Jenny, right? Jenny: Yeah. Kandace: She is half Vietnamese half French. She is in Year 11. Jenny: It's very nice to meet you all. Reece: We usually hang out but we don't have time right now, we need to find out who is under MeanGirl06. Zoe: MeanGirl06? I think I'm getting familiar. It must be someone from Year 7, my class. George: Annika? Kandace: Possibly. Blake: Any plans? Zoe: What about this, we sneak up to Annika at recess and I'll use my telekinesis to take her phone and we check if she is the cyberbully. But we need someone to distract her. Kandace, start a fight with Annika and get her mad, Yuto, if she has a laptop in her locker, take it out and then I'll use my powers to take it. Got it? George: Are you sure? She is going to report us to her dad. Zoe: Don't mind her, she is just a bully. C'mon, to the halls. Reece, Jenny, George, Troy, Blake, Brad, Zoe, Kandace, Raphael, Sheryl, Aidan and Yuto went to the halls as Zoe gave her walkie talkie to Yuto. Zoe: This thing is upgraded to have a better frequency. Yuto: Thanks. Zoe: No sweat, when I say 'now,' get the laptop if she has. Yuto: Got it. Zoe: Now Kandace, act cool and then start a mean girl kind of fight with Annika. Now both of you, go. Kandace: Show time. Zoe: Yuto, you need to sneak up to Annika. Yuto: Let's do it. Kandace went up to Annika and gave her the mean girl talk. Meanwhile, Yuto is sneaking up behind, opening the locker trying to find a laptop. He soon founded it. Yuto: Zoe, I found the laptop. Zoe: Now! While Kandace and Annika were fighting, Zoe used her powers to get both the laptop and the phone. Then she opened it to let her friends see if Annika is under MeanGirl06. Zoe: Alright, let's hack into Annika's laptop first. Zoe turned on the laptop and she is trying to figure out how to use it because the laptop is a Macbook. She doesn't have any idea how to use it. Zoe: Does anyone know how to use a MacBook? I have no clue how to use it. George: Let me help. George clicked on a web browser app and went into school website. He clicked on the account button and realized that Annika is under MeanGirl06. George: Annika has been under MeanGirl06 all this time? Zoe, check her phone. Zoe unlocked Annika's phone and she really is under MeanGirl06. She then realized something. Zoe: We gotta go back to the choir classroom. They went back to the choir classroom and everyone settled down in their seats. Reece: Alright, did anyone found out who is under MeanGirl06? Calum: All we know is that it must be someone from Year 7. Ashton: Yeah. Reece: Cuz we found it first, Zoe, give Jenny the laptop and phone. Zoe used her powers and gave the laptop and phone to Jenny. That's when Annika and her gang stormed in like crazy. Annika: Hey! Who took my phone and my laptop? George: Nobody. Annika: I swear that it is you, if it is then- Zoe closed the door using her powers and locked it. This caused Annika to bang the door like crazy, Zoe couldn't help it. Song: Into The Unknown by Idina Menzel and AURORA Zoe: #I can hear you but I won't #Some look for trouble while others don't #There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day #And ignore your gossip, which I wish would go away, oh-oh-oh #Oh-oh #You're not a girly girl #You're just a mean girl I swear #And if I heard you, which I don't #I'm spoken for, I fear #Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls #I'm sorry, Annika O'Niell, but I'm blocking out your calls #I've had your insults, I don't need something new #I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you #Into the unknown #Into the unknown #Into the unknown #Ah-ah, oh-oh, oh, oh #What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me distracted #Are you here to bully me so I make a big mistake? #Or are you someone out there who just wants attention? #Who knows deep down I'm not who I'm meant to be? #Every day's a little harder as I feel my confidence grow #Don't you know there's part of me that longs to be #Into the unknown? #Into the unknown #Into the unknown #Oh-oh-oh #Are you out there? #Will you kill me? #Can you stop now? #From insulting me? #Ah-ah, oh-oh #Ah-ah, oh-oh #Oh-oh, oh-oh #Oh-oh, oh-oh #Oh-oh, oh-oh #What are you doing? #Just leave me alone #How do I stop you #Into the unknown?# Blake: What just happened? Zoe: Annika wouldn't stop banging the door. Oi! Leave us alone you dumbass! Jenny: I don't think it's the nicest word to say. Zoe: But she's a mean girl. Let's go see Ms. Barnes. Troy: Is she also behind this? Zoe: No, we've gotta tell an adult. Zoe unlocked the door and Annika finally burst into the room. Reece and Jenny managed to keep the phone and laptop but Annika is still cross. Annika: Oh, I am so mad at you now. Song: IDGAF by Dua Lipa Zoe: #You call me all friendly #Tellin' me how much you miss me #That's funny, I guess you've heard our songs #Well, I'm too busy for your business #Go find a kid you want to insult #'Cause if you think I was born yesterday, you have got me wrong# Brad: #So I cut you off #I don't need your insults#'Cause I already cried enough #I've been done #I've been movin' on since we said goodbye #I cut you off #I don't need your insults #So you can try all you want #Your time is up, I'll tell you why# Everyone: #You say you're sorry, but it's too late now #So save it, get gone, shut up #'Cause if you think I care about you now #Well, girl, I don't give a damn# Blake: #I remember that right now #When all my friends caught you creepin' #You blamed it all on all of us #So, I made my decision #'Cause you made your mistakes, deal with it #Play the victim and switch your position #I'm through, I'm done# Troy: #So I cut you off #I don't need your insults #'Cause I already cried enough #I've been done #I've been movin' on since we said goodbye #I cut you off #I don't need your insults #So you can try all you want #Your time is up, I'll tell you why# Everyone: #You say you're sorry, but it's too late now #So save it, get gone, shut up #'Cause if you think I care about you now #Well, girl, I don't give a damn #I see you tryna get to me #I see you beggin' on your knees #Girl, I don't give a damn #So stop tryna get to me #Tch, get up off your knees #'Cause, girl, I don't give a damn# George: #About you #No, I don't give a damn #You keep reminiscin' on when you were my friend#But I'm over you #Now you're all in the past #You talk all that sweet talk, but I ain't comin' back #Cut you off #I don't need your insults #So you can try all you want #Your time is up, I'll tell you why #I'll tell you why Everyone: #You say you're sorry, but it's too late now #So save it, get gone, shut up #'Cause if you think I care about you now #Well, boy, I don't give a fuck #I see you tryna get to me #I see you beggin' on your knees #Girl, I don't give a damn#So stop tryna get to me #Tch, get up off your knees #'Cause, girl, I don't give a damn# Annika: I'm going to tell dad. Annika left the choir classroom as Zoe closed the door. Zoe: That was a close call. Reece: We'll be back, Jenny, George, Troy, Blake, Brad, Zoe, Kandace, Raphael, Sheryl, Aidan, Yuto and I will see Ms. Barnes. The group of friends went to the art classroom where Ms. Barnes is doing some art. She was surprised to see them in the classroom. Ms. Barnes: Guys, what are you doing here? Art class is on Friday. Blake: Because someone has been sending hate posts about the choir and the theater club. Ms. Barnes: Who? Zoe: One of the Year 7 kids, Annika. Ms. Barnes: Oh that girl again, I'll take care of it. She also made hate comments about all of the teachers too, I'm glad you told an adult. I'll report this to school principal, you may go back to your arrangements. Kandace: Thank you very much, Ms. Barnes. Ms. Barnes: My pleasure. They went back to the choir classroom and met up with the rest of the choir and theater kids. Before that, they kept Annika's phone and laptop in her locker. Luke: Did you tell Ms. Barnes? Reece: Yes, she said she will tell the principal, Ms. Jackson. Connor: How did it go? Reece: She was busy, but she is willing to help us. That's when the announcement came making everyone go to the auditorium. The auditorium is where the choir and theater kids would go for rehearsals. There, Ms. Jackson is standing on stage with a microphone in front of her. Ms. Jackson: Attention students and teachers, you know bullying is bad right? Even online or offline. Well recently, a girl from Year 7 has been making hate posts about the teachers, the choir club and the theater club. And after being reported, we know who she is. Annika Josephine O'Niell, please come on stage right now. Also you need to change, look how many times you were in trouble. Annika: It's not me, it was one of the Thomsons. Ms. Jackson: No time for accusing anyone, please come up now. Annika came one stage looking like she could be executed at any second. Luckily she won't but will be sent to detention. Ms. Jackson: This weekend Annika, you are in detention, you have to clean the school halls. Of all levels, Juniors, Freshmen and Seniors. Annika: What? Watch as my dad sees this, she is the CEO of a company. George: Oh boy, here comes the show off. Zoe: Yeah, you look nice on oxygen. George: Really? Thanks. Annika: Oh shut up sickly Nordic and telekinetic sickly Asian! Zoe: I'm not sick you dummy, you shouldn't be racist just because of the coronavirus. Zoe used her powers and pushed Annika aside. She isn't injured but she was so mad Ms. Jackson extended her detention. Ms. Jackson: Alright, Annika, you will come here for detention for 2 weekends. Everyone else, you can go to your classes, I'll deal with this girl. Everyone went out of the auditorium and into their classes. Reece, Jenny, George, Troy, Blake, Brad, Zoe, Kandace, Raphael, Sheryl, Aidan, Yuto and the rest of the choir and theater kids went back to the choir classroom. Reece: Everyone, well done for working together, choir kids and theater kids do go together. Jenny: Now that Annika has been reported, I can make a play that requires a choir. It is still planning to be honest. Everyone: (laughs)